


Gray

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Past, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: This is my AU focusing on Branch! This Au gets dark so be warned. Branch remains gray throughout allot of this as well. Pay attention to the tags cause allot of those happens.
Relationships: Branch & Grandma Rosiepuff, Branch & Guy Diamond, Branch & Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Mom and dad didn't want him.... he knew that well by now. They were always either at work or paying attention to their daughter. He couldn't blame them really.... She was beautiful, confident and everything he wasn't. He simply got in the way and was everything they didn't want in a son. They didn't want him because he was their SON. They wanted two beautiful twin girls that could shine even in the dark. Yet he came out as their only son......the one they didn't want. He was fine with this and came to peace with it along time ago. He didn't have to be reminded everyday, or shoved aside once in a while. He knew somebody loved him after all and she was the best person in the world! Grandma always had his back and was the sweetest troll ever. She taught him allot about how to show love actually. She would give him hugs and kisses when he came over. Joke with him all the time as he helped her with house hold chores. His favorite thing to do was bake cookies with her! Grandma made some of the best cookies though she never told him her secret.

"Now, now if I show you how to make cookies MY way I'll have nothing to do around here!" She always chuckled kindly as she pet him.

"You learn to much to fast after all! You help me out even though if I never taught you! You watch me and then you come out of hiding and save the day!" She said merrily tickling his ear.

He was ecstatic to learn that he would be staying with her as long as he wanted. He knew it wasn't because of work...cause then his sister would have come. He didn't know why but his sister hated going to grandma's house. She just never seamed happy no matter what they did. So she staid with mom and dad as he went to live with grandma.

Branch was singing that afternoon to battle away the time as she worked. It was Grandma's favorite song in the whole village! She taught him it yesterday yet she says he had mastered it already! He sung the lyrics with pride and joy while his grandma listened from afar. He closed his eyes as he let the words drip from his mouth like hunny. They tasted so sweet and addictive on his tongue. He danced and swayed this way and that as the melody filled his mind. He snapped out of the heavenly trance when he heard his name called. It was yelled in fear as a darkness loomed from above. He turned around to see the clammy cold hands of none other but a Bergen. Their long fingers and humongous palm enclosed around him. Only he was pushed to the side as he saw it all happening. Grandma was plucked from the tree in his stead. 

He sucked a breathe as he watched her go with watery eyes. She screamed in fear as she was engulfed in the monster's hand. He watched as she was tossed into a cave of yellow and jagged teeth. She was popped in like she was candy and no more. He watched in horror as the creatures mouth shut around her and move. Rainbow essence spilled passed chapped lips as they chewed her. Horrible sounds of bones and tissue pop and squished as they were torn apart. Hair and clothing caught in its teeth were wiped away with a slimy tongue. Branch screamed as he watched the hideous thing swallow. He screamed loudly as possible as he tried to stop the echo in his head. The horrid sounds his grandma's body made as she was devoured . His screaming died down however when a new voice took place in his head. Her smiling face flashed within his mind as he cried. 

"No....nonononono!" He cried as he curled into a ball. 

Branch couldn't help but believe the voice as it spoke from the back of his mind. 

"Its Your Fault!" Was all he could think as he cried.

"... I-its my...f-fault.." Branch whispered as he sobbed quietly...

It drained from his body in one foul swoop as the village rushed to the pod. His body trembled as the feeling overwhelmed him. 

He was Gray....


	2. Chapter 2

Branch was taken to one of the various orphanages and he reluctantly followed. When he was brought in he received stares on stares. The children asked if he would like to play with them. He would constantly say no or refuse as kindly as he could. He didn't even want to move really. So he sat in the back as he watched the room go by. Children played loudly as they ran this way and that with toys. Adults would come in and take their pick of the children or leave some here. He waited patiently his head in a whirl. He wasn't a Orphan! Orphan children were children who lost their parent's or didn't have family to go to. He had his mom dad and twin! Why was he here and not with them? The care giver would come up to him every now and again to ask him how he was. Later that night at mealtime he was cornered by some of the other children. 

"Why do you look funny?" 

"It's not that he looks funny it's that he's ugly!" 

Branch felt himself tear up as he was made fun of. 

"OMG look the new boy is a crybaby!" 

That made him cry harder as more of the children joined in. Before Branch knew it he was stuck into the closet. Branch beat on the door as he screamed to be let out as it was locked from the other side. He was left their crying for an hour when they found him.

When bedtime rolled around Branch couldn't sleep as the older kids of the orphanage wanted to play. He was up in his bed when at random they would jump out of the room wearing mask. They laughed as he screamed in horror when it happened. The care giver not giving a hoot as she simply told him to ignore them. 

The next day branch didn't want to eat at breakfast as he instead hid. The rest of the day they were brought into the viewing room. The colorful room as they sat there and waited. As if on repeat adults came in taking who they want and leaving behind who they didn't. Branch couldn't believe his eye's as to who he saw walk into the orphanage. 

"Mom! Dad!" He called standing up catching them by surprise 

There eye's met his as they gasped when they saw him. 

"Branch?" They both said in unison as he ran up to them. 

"Will you be taking him too?" The caregiver came over seeing them.

Branch then realized that with them was a little girl around his age. She looked to be quite as confused as he did. His sister came into view and held her hand infront of him.

"Look! Where trading you for this one!" Her voice was so happy as he looked up at the adults. 

"So your not taking him?" The caregiver asked with a raised brow. 

"No.... No we only want this one." Mother pulled the girls closer as they turned to leave. 

Branch watched them go from the open door way as they left. They were happy that they were leaving him. Their backs turned as they held each other's hands as they talked to their daughters. 

He wasn't wanted..... He should have knew that... So why did hurt?


	3. .....

Branch sat at the corner of the room curled into himself. After.... They left branch sat there by himself being blessed with the mercy of being alone. That's when he heard it as they fell on the floor. A set of heavy footsteps became louder untill they stopped beside him. Branch gasped as he looked up at the towering troll beside him. Combat boots trailed up to camo pants stopping at a black long sleeve shirt. There was a green leaf vest and a White mask. Large hands reached up to their face to pull away the mask. A worn leathery face was revealed to him behind the mask. The troll knelt down to his level making branch meet their eye's. Two black onyx orbs were cold as steel as they pierced into his. 

"Alright listen up kid you may call me Sir, Sergeant or Captain under stand?" The older trolls voice was deep and seasoned with age. 

Branch was caught off guard but he nodded through his tears. The troll sighed as he stood up and put his mask back on. 

"Let's go.." The words were weighed with a heavy sigh as he turned away. 

Branch quickly stood up and took off after the man. 

"S-sir? Are y-you adopting me?" Branch asked timidly as he followed him.

The caregiver didn't have him write anything that she had the other parents write. 

"No.... It's been 24 hours since you turned Gray.... That makes you a man." Captain said as he kept a steady stride. 

"....but grandma said-!" Branch was interrupted when steel eyes hit him.

"Doesn't matter..... When you become gray for 24 hours you are made a Guardian." The troll started up again as he took in a breathe.

"Guardians protect the trolls of the village at any cost. You are made a Guardian when you become Gray followed by intense training. You will be educated in all the ways we can and trained to be the best Guardian possible." Captain said never faltering in his steps as he walked onward.

Branch was taking in the information as he tried to keep up. 

"Why have I never heard about the Guardians?" Branch asked weakly.

Captain was silent for a minute seemingly ignoring his question. They stopped however suddenly once more as captain faced him once more. He picked up a hidden bag amongst the branch's knelt. He beckoned Branch forward and so he went. Branch got on his knees as they dug through the bag. Captain pulled out a mask and looked at him through his own. He then placed the white mask on his face. He took out a marker and drew a line over it. 

"I can't train you properly just yet but you be a fool to not learn something till then." The older troll spoke with authority and promise as he put the cap on. 

Branch peeled his mask off to look at it. It was a white plain mask with a red line drew across the forehead. 

"Every mask you receive will have meaning got it..... White means student..... Each red mark is for your level of training..... When your working you best keep that mask on and no one must know it's you!" The old man spoke as he stood up and crossed his arms. 

Branch took the hint and quickly fastened the mask tightly to his face. 

"Good.... Now were heading to base and for the future.... No one must follow you to any base." Captain said as he took off once more. 

Branch quickly took off to follow him desperately as he wasn't as fast. Base? There was a secret base and task force? Where would that be! 

Branch panted as the old man scoffed in annoyance. 

"We gotta work on you endurance...." He grumbled as they stood on a branch at the trunk of the tree. 

The old troll then knocked around the tree bark. Branch was gonna ask why when he heard it. There was a hollow sound coming from the spot. Captain then dug his fingers behind that bark and tore it open to reveal a hidden door.


	4. Team?

Branch entered the dark space followed by Captain as the heavy door shut behind them. The darkness faded from the hallway from a dim light in an open room. It was spacious and dimly lit. Beside the hallway was opening was a small kitchen. And in the kitchen was a not so little troll. Branch looked up at him with a gasp when he saw him there. Just like Captain he wore a black shirt but he had baggier camo pants. His mask was brought to the side of his face as he held a white mug. The troll was tall broad and built like a tank as he looked down at the five year old. They kept silent throughout the whole interaction as he simply took a drink from his mug. 

"Afternoon solder.... I trust you've met Branch?" Captain came up from behind them. 

The solder simply nodded his head and motioned to the coffee machine.

"No I have some work I have to take care of thank you.... Do however do show around the student." Captain's voice was tired as he then disappeared amongst the many doors. 

Branch practically threw himself backwards to get out of the way. The titan of grey and unruly black ponytail marched onward despite it. Branch watched him as he went only faltering his steps to snap his fingers before continuing. Branch once again quickly went after the stranger as they climbed up a metal ladder. Doors lined up the circular base. A small rail was only a few short paces away from each door. He watched as the giant knocked on the second door. A small shuffling was heard from within the room when the door was opened. Out came another gray troll with brass goggles and camo overalls. 

"Black did ya need something? Oh! Hey there mini dude! Wait......" The troll stood back up and looked at who had been dubbed black. 

The two trolls started to mumble......well excluding black. The troll leaned down to him once more with a sad smile. 

"Howdy! My name is Bolt! I work on any tech or mechanical issues." The troll said with a gentle smile as he squatted down.

This troll was far more lankier than the titan he now assumed was called Black. He noticed that Bolts mask was different then the captain's and Blacks. Instead of a gray it was a deep navy color with black markings instead of white. Was that because he had a different job or was it because he was on a lower level?

"Well I never....." A voice had Branch snapping his neck to look at her.

She like Bolt had a different mask hers was deep dark purple with yellow marks. Her attire had no camo but consisted of black and gray. A black form fitting crop top, shorts and elbow and knee length gloves/socks. (What are those things the twins wear on their feet?)  
Over that were gray and silver knee and elbow pads along with wrist guard's and shin guards. He realized that up closely that even though her uniform lacked allot of coverage there was padding and pockets all over her. 

"My name is lilly sweetheart...... Im the lead acrobat spy and so and so." She said as she stood up next to him. 

Then Branch realized that behind her dangling from the ceiling was acrobatic equipment. He didn't see them at first as they were hidden from the darkness of the ceiling. 

"My Goodness are you a asking to get sick? Why are you all so close to each other?" Branch looked up ahead only to halt in all thinking. 

If he thought Bolt's and Lilly's mask was different he had no idea about this trolls. The mask resembled a bird's beak dipped in the darkest ink. Were the birds eye's would have been were red lenses. Along the beak were white markings on one side and red on another. Along the beak holding the sides together 

"Oh it's a child.... OMG IT'S A CHILD!" The troll threw his hands in the air as he stumbled back A bit.

"Get away from it! Don't yall know a child is one of the best ways to contact germs!" He troll cried out in fear seeing him.

This was the very first time Branch had ever seen someone afraid of him. The troll only received a round of groans as from the other adults. 

"Stay Back!" The troll pulled out a can of disinfectant and aimed it at him.

Branch yelped as he did so ready to spray him. Bolt was quick to stand in the way of the two. 

"Mini dude this is Doc!" Bolt introduced the two merrily catching Doc of guard.

"Don't call me Doc! My name is Aeson! But yes im the medic of this group and I demand proper respect!" The voice behind the mask Branch realized was heavily muffled. 

"Welcome to the ream little buddy! There is more of us that you'll meet tomorrow k?" Lilly said in his ear sweetly welcoming him.

Bolt and Aeson bickered back and forth while Black watched in silence. Branch watched the group in as they went on. An oddly he was okay with this...


	5. The other half

Branch woke up in fright as the door was pounded on. He got up in a start as a voice on the other side yelled. Branch got up to find a box beside his mask next to the dresser. Branch got dressed in the blue jeans and black shirt and put his mask on quickly. He opened the door and looked around. Bolt came out of his room and smiled at him. He waved him downstairs with a yawn. Branch followed suit seeing four more trolls behind the counter. A man caught sight of him first and quickly went to greet him. 

"Hey there kid! The names Ray! Like Black im a field agent!" The man walked up to him jolly with a smile. 

Branch took his hand hesitate as they shook. A noise however grabbed his attention to the small kitchen. To his astonishment they were hitting themselves! The woman looked up to smile before repeating the process. Afterwards she let out a whistle before she approached him. 

"Im Wa-Wa Waffle! Excuse me I have tics!" She spoke not before giving off a shake of the head. 

Lilly jumped down beside him to pat his head. 

"Morning.... Y'all back already?" Lilly spoke to Waffle watching her go through the tic once more. 

The third new troll was female as well only to Branch's surprise she was younger! She was close to the age as some of the big kids of before! She simply looked at him then turned away from him. The final group member was another male playing with a lighter.   
Ray knelt to Branch's height as he pointed at the two. 

"The one with a lighter we call Pyro... The girl there is Sage." Ray said before picking him up. 

Once he was in his gasp branch yelped when he was thrown. He was tossed into the air and then caught by Ray. Then unexpectedly he was held by his feet upside down. Tossed up once more Ray caught his arm and shook him. All throughout this Ray simply hummed looking him over. 

"Lightweight.... Don't you worry bout a thing kid! Me and Black will get ya into shape!" Ray cheered as he sat branch down once Captain came. 

Branch had now meet everyone of the team. Black walked on by with a grumble as he made more coffee. Lilly grabbed three bowls and some cereal. Pyro stopped playing with his lighter when Bolt came up to him. Waffle was going through her tic as Sage went on her business. Branch watched Ray in shock as the man started to walk on his hands. Captain was speaking with Aeson calmly through the chaos. 

Branch wasn't quite sure why he was here..


End file.
